legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Industrial Quarter
Locations article |image=BO2-IQ-Overview.png |caption=Buildings in the Industrial Quarter |introduced= Blood Omen 2 (2002) |appearances= Blood Omen 2 }} The Industrial Quarter is a playable location in Meridian, seen in Blood Omen 2. The Nexus Stone (chapter) takes place in the Industrial Quarter (as well as being briefly featured in Chapter 4: The Upper City). Profile The Industrial Quarter is the area of Meridian with the heaviest concentration of factories and industrial development, it was a "heavily guarded fortress" Kain: "I left the relative safety of Sanctuary and ventured once more into the night. The Industrial Quarter of Meridian was, I discovered, a heavily guarded fortress. Rather than assault it directly, I stole into the workers’ commons and began my quest for the Nexus Stone there." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. that was populated by various Sarafan-affiliated troops and Industrial workers (there were no 'ordinary' NPC's as the Industrial Quarter was not a residential area.) The Industrial Quarter was first mentioned by Umah at the beginning of Chapter 3:The Lower City, as she was sent to investigate it, whilst Kain made his way to Sanctuary. Umah: "You are not a general now, Kain. You are not in a position to demand. Go to Sanctuary and await me there. My orders are to investigate the Industrial Quarter in the north of the city. I will join you at Sanctuary and bring anything I discover." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Once Kain arrived at Sanctuary, an injured Cabal Vampire stumbled in, warning Vorador that Umah had discovered some vital information in the Industrial Quarter, before she was captured by the Sarafan Order and was taken to the Sarafan Keep for execution. Cabal Vampire: "Umah was searching the main building in the Industrial Quarter as you asked. I stood guard outside. She whispered to me that she had found something important."//'Vorador:' "What was it?"//'Umah:' "I do not know. Before she could tell me, she was discovered by Sarafan Knights. I went to help her, but there were guards everywhere. I could not reach her. I heard them say she would be brought to the Sarafan Keep for public execution." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Kain was dispatched to rescue Umah from the Sarafan Keep and found that Umah had discovered the Nexus Stone being used in the Industrial Quarter Umah: "I was in the heart of the main factory in the Industrial Quarter. Before the guards discovered me, I had found a huge central chamber that housed some kind of magic portal. This portal looked into a…place, the likes of which I had never seen before. And this portal was held open by a single source of magic, a stone set on a pedestal.Vorador, I believe it was the Nexus Stone."//'Vorador:' "The Nexus Stone? Of course…"//'Kain:' "What is this thing? Explain."//'Vorador:' "The Nexus Stone is an item of great power. It can bend time and space, to create doorways to any location within Nosgoth. I know not why the Sarafan Lord would be using it within the Industrial Quarter, but we could put it to great use." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. (as a gateway to the Device Sebastian: "I'll tell you, so that I may see your face when you learn – you are powerless – you cannot win – your death is inevitable. The Nexus Stone's portal leads to an ancient Device, deep underground, that will spell your destruction, Kain. A new reign will begin in Nosgoth." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript.). Finding that the Nexus Stone could neutralise the effects of the Soul Reaver blade (and that the Sarafan Lord had used the Nexus Stone against Kain in their battle 400 years previously) Kain was soon set to enter the Industrial Quarter and retrieve the Nexus Stone for himself. Vorador: "So be it. You must use the subway to reach the Industrial Quarter, which lies in the northeastern part of the city. Find your way past the gate that blocks the townspeople from entering, but perhaps we may leave that to your invention. Umah?"//'Umah:' "Once in the quarter, look for the main factory complex. It is there that the stone is held."//'Kain:' "I will return with the Nexus Stone, and the Sarafan Lord's head." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Chapter 6:Industrial Quarter:The Nexus Stone "Somewhere, deep in the heart of the industrial quarter of Meridian, the Sarafan Lord is using the fabled Nexus Stone as a power source. It won't be easy to reach, but Kain knows that only the stone will help the resistance overcome the power of the Soul Reaver. If he is to recover it, he'll have to defeat another old friend turned traitor first." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Blood Omen 2 (2002). Page 47. ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 In Chapter 6, Advised by Vorador that the Nexus Stone was kept in The Main Factory beyond the Dam, Vorador: (Whispering)"Were you followed?"//'Kain:' "Bah. These humans never looked twice in my direction. Little do they realize their future lord walks among them. Now, tell me of this place."//'Vorador:' "Umah tells me the Nexus Stone will be found in the Main Factory beyond the Dam. There will be a gondola to take you there. If this is deactivated, you must look below for the Glyph to repower it, but be careful of the guards."//'Kain:' "Have you any further wisdom to dispense?"//'Vorador:' "I sense the presence of another vampire close by. He may be watching you. I will Whisper you again, when it is needful."//'Kain(V/O):' "Once again I began to feel the obligations of power, to deal justice fairly to all. One day my people would know me again for their lord. But the vampires who were traitors to their kind would know me first of all." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Ojective 2: Activate the Gondola to reach the Main Factory beyond the Dam. "The Nexus Stone is located in the main factory area. You cannot get there on foot. The only access to the main area is via gondola." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Blood Omen 2 (2002). Page 48. ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 Kain stole into in the Sea Buggy, a 'Workers Commons', Ojective 1: Infiltrate the Industrial Quarter "A direct assault isn't likely to breach the strong defenses. Instead, Kain opts to start out in the workers' quarters." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Blood Omen 2 (2002). Page 47. ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 and proceeded to pass the Workers area until he reached the factory complex. Kain was able to pass through several manufacturing areas until he was able to ride a Gondola over the Dam to reach the exterior of the Main Factory . Passing through several 'factory' and mine areas, Kain was able to reach the central area of the Main Factory, where he discovered the Nexus Stone and defeated Sebastian in a Boss battle (see also Sebastian (boss)), gaining the Dark GiftBerserk . Upon removing the Nexus Stone from the machinery, the factory began to explode and Kain unconscious body was thrown from the wreckage, where he was recovered by a the Cabal Vampire and returned to Sanctuary. Vorador: "You are fortunate. One of our vampires saw you thrown from the roof of the factory as it was destroyed. He carried you here. The Sarafan were too occupied to notice you. I see that you have the Nexus Stone." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. The Sea Buggy The''' Sea Buggy''' was a Bar, (called a workers' commons in dialogue Kain: "I left the relative safety of Sanctuary and ventured once more into the night. The Industrial Quarter of Meridian was, I discovered, a heavily guarded fortress. Rather than assault it directly, I stole into the workers’ commons and began my quest for the Nexus Stone there." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript.) that is featured in Chapter 6: The Industrial Quarter of ''Blood Omen 2'' . In Chapter 6, Kain used the Sea Buggy as a way of bypassing the main gate to the Industrial Quarter. Entering the bar, he found a simple workers pub, with a few posters and paintings adorning the walls. Finding his way past several sealed doors, Kain was able to make his way passed the guards (a single Sarafan Knight and Sarafan Archer), to the roof of the bar, allowing him to reach the industrial factory complex. Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002). Notes *Kain begins Chapter 6: The Industrial Quarter ''inside the Sea Buggy. The outside of the bar (including the sign which gives the bar the name "Sea Buggy") is glimpsed briefly in the cutscene introduction to the chapter , but can be explored using several means. Behind the Scenes-The Industrial Quarter Page at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln). *The Sea Buggy is referred to as a "'workers' commons'" by Kain and as the "'workers quarters'" 'Objective 1: Infiltrate the Industrial Quarter''' "A direct assault isn'tlikely to breach the strong defenses. Instead, Kain opts to start out in the workers' quarters." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Blood Omen 2 (2002). Page 47. ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 in the Prima Guide ;the bar accordingly features the presence of several Industrial workers . *The Sea Buggy's sign features what appears to be some sort of 'Sea Serpent', there is also a nearby bottle-shaped sign (possibly a similar establishment) that carries green text of the word "Booze" *The Sea Buggy features the same Lager/Ale Pricelist, seen in the Tavern (which seems to be in Pound Sterling (£) currency), this sign is seen in 2 other workers commons through the Industrial Quarter . BO2-IQ-SeaBuggyInterior.png|The interior of the Sea Buggy (upper level) BO2-IQ-BoozeSign.png|"Booze" Sign The Main Factory The Main Factory of the Industrial Quarter is a large factory featured in Chapter 6: The Industrial Quarter of Blood Omen 2. When Kain rescued Umah at the end of Chapter 5: The Sarafan Keep, she told Kain and Vorador that she had found the Nexus Stone being used in the Main Factory in the Industrial Quarter. Umah: "I was in the heart of the main factory in the Industrial Quarter. Before the guards discovered me, I had found a huge central chamber that housed some kind of magic portal. This portal looked into a…place, the likes of which I had never seen before. And this portal was held open by a single source of magic, a stone set on a pedestal. Vorador, I believe it was the Nexus Stone." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Hearing that the Nexus Stone provided its wearer with immunity to the power of the Soul Reaver, Kain set off to investigate the Industrial Quarter and the Main Factory. Vorador: "So be it. You must use the subway to reach the Industrial Quarter, which lies in the northeastern part of the city. Find your way past the gate that blocks the townspeople from entering, but perhaps we may leave that to your invention. Umah?"//'Umah:' "Once in the quarter, look for the main factory complex. It is there that the stone is held."//'Kain:' "I will return with the Nexus Stone, and the Sarafan Lord's head." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. In Chapter 6: The Industrial Quarter, Vorador told Kain that he would have to make his way to the Gondola station and travel beyond the Dam to reach the Main factory. Vorador: (Whispering)"Were you followed?"//'Kain:' "Bah. These humans never looked twice in my direction. Little do they realize their future lord walks among them. Now, tell me of this place."//'Vorador:' "Umah tells me the Nexus Stone will be found in the Main Factory beyond the Dam. There will be a gondola to take you there. If this is deactivated, you must look below for the Glyph to repower it, but be careful of the guards."//'Kain:' "Have you any further wisdom to dispense?"//'Vorador:' "I sense the presence of another vampire close by. He may be watching you. I will Whisper you again, when it is needful."//'Kain(V/O):' "Once again I began to feel the obligations of power, to deal justice fairly to all. One day my people would know me again for their lord. But the vampires who were traitors to their kind would know me first of all." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Ojective 2: Activate the Gondola to reach the Main Factory beyond the Dam. "The Nexus Stone is located in the main factory area. You cannot get there on foot. The only access to the main area is via gondola." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Blood Omen 2 (2002). Page 48. ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 Reactivating the Gondola, Kain was able to reach the outside of the heavily guarded Main Factory and gain entry "Hop inside and the gondola will automatically ferry you to the main factory area. Walk through the checkpoint and climb the ladder to the next level. Watch your step: it is a long way down! You'll have to battle an Archer on the narrow ledge to reach the next ladder." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Blood Omen 2 (2002). Page 49. ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 . Finding his way through large industrial machinery and Mines, Kain was eventually able to gian entry to the inner sanctum of the Main Factory "It will also blow a hole in the wall leading outside. Walk up the hill into the mine area. A short passage to the right contains a Relic. The passage to the left leads to a door back into the factory, where two guards are talking with a traitorous vampire." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Blood Omen 2 (2002). Page 50. ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 - The Nexus Stone Chamber, where he found the Nexus Stone connected to a large 'Glyph Boiler' and guarded by Sebastian (a traitor Vampire Kain had met previously in Chapter 3:The Lower City ). After defeating Sebastian Kain was able to rip the Nexus Stone from its moorings, causing a chain reaction which likely destroyed the factory . Vorador: "You are fortunate. One of our vampires saw you thrown from the roof of the factory as it was destroyed. He carried you here. The Sarafan were too occupied to notice you. I see that you have the Nexus Stone." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Notes *The destruction of the main factory, seems odd, but is hardly surprising given Kain has blazed a path through the factory (and indeed the whole Industrial Quarter), by overloading and breaking large machinery and causing several explosions (notably using Explosive devices) and 'cave-ins' along the way; the machinery in the Industrial Quarter is shown to be somewhat unreliable and dangerous already . *The Main Factory seems from the outside to have a large number of 'Glyph Boilers' along the factory, giving the probable role of these devices in creating Glyph magic, it is possible the role of the main factory is to produce Glyph magic . Notes *Maps appear to place the Industrial Quarter as adjacent to the Sarafan Keep and nearby the Upper City (the river and bridge separating the two is apparently visited in Chapter 4). Blood Omen 2 Maps at Nosgothic Realm. Umah described the Industrial Quarter as "in the north of the city" in Chapter 3:The Lower City, and Vorador describes it as "in the northeastern part of the city" in Chapter 5:The Sarafan Keep, though many directions given in Blood Omen 2 are disputed or contradictory. *Maps show that the Industrial Quarter was divided from the Upper City (and possibly Sarafan Keep) by a river running between the two. Kain apparently crosses over this river (and Jumps straight back) in the course of Chapter 4: The Upper City (releasing Industrial Workers to open a locked gate) Vorador: (Whispering)"Kain, the Bishop’s manor is near. However, the Seraphan patrols have locked down all the streets. You may be able to trick them into opening the gates. Find the clock tower, and ring its bell. The workers will think it time for their shift to change, and will open the gates." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. this means that Kain may actually briefly enter the Industrial Quarter in that level. *The Industrial Quarter contains some of the most advanced technology seen in Meridian, alongside various 'factory' technology (such as Conveyor Belts, large-geared Machinery, locomotives, Furnaces, Boilers and Waterwheels), there are also baths (the only time in the entire series that washing is suggested to take place), Gramophones and many 'computer banks' and office equipment. Kain also passes through several Mines. *The purpose of the factories in the Industrial Quarter is not clear, some of the technology seems to use water and steam, and this may be used to 'produce' or otherwise manufacture Glyph magic . Several 'Glyph Boilers' are seen, apparently filling 'Glyph Boxes', these 'Glyph Boilers' are seen throughout the Industrial Quarter, and are particularly evident lined up along the exterior of the Main Factory ; one also collapses from above the Nexus Stone chamber. *The Industrial Quarter has much interesting iconography; several rusted metal Sarafan symbols are seen in 'racks' along the walls and humanoid figures are depicted throughout the level featuring two females facing each other, as Kain reaches the Main Factory, these become 'bird headed' (superficially resembling Feral humans) before finally becoming two budgie-like birds in the Nexus Stone Chambers. *Conversations between Industrial workers suggests that the amount of Sarafan guards protecting the Industrial Quarter had risen in the run-up to Kain's infiltration of the quarter. Male Worker: "There’s more guards about than ever these days."//'Female Worker:' "I’ve seen two of the bastards yesterday, and three today. They make my flesh crawl. Can they talk? I’ve never heard ‘em. Why so many of them nowadays?"//'Male Worker:' "They must be here for our protection." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. UC-IQ-Bridge.png|The bridge between the Industrial Quarter and the Upper City in Chapter 4 (viewed from Industrial Quarter) BO2-IQ-Furnaces.png|Furnaces in the Industrial Quarter BO2-IQ-DiggerLocomotive.png|A Mining 'Locomotive' BO2-IQ-Baths.png|Baths in the Industrial Quarter BO2-IQ-WaterPipes.png|Water Pipes and 'computer banks' BO2-GlyphBoilerPlan.png|Diagram of a 'Boiler' BO2-IQ-Boiler.png|'Boiler' in Industrial area BO2-IQ-BoilerFillBox.png|'Boiler' filling a Glyph Box BO2-IQ-SarafanRack.png|Rusty Sarafan Order symbol on a rack BO2-IQ-TwoLadies.png|'Two Ladies' design BO2-IQ-TwoBirdLadies.png|'Bird Headed Ladies' design BO2-IQ-TwoBirds.png|'Two Budgie' design See also *''The Nexus Stone (chapter)'' * Chapter 6: The Industrial Quarter - "The Nexus Stone" Script at Nosgothic Realm. * Chapter 6: The Industrial Quarter - "The Nexus Stone" Script at Dark Chronicle * Conversations in Nosgoth - Chapter Six at Dark Chronicle References Browse Category:Blood Omen 2 Category:Browse Category:Locations Category:Locations/Blood Omen 2 major locations Category:Locations/Blood Omen 2 Category:Locations/Villages